The Master's Daughter
by Catkin thief
Summary: Basically, the Master is travelling with the 11th Doctor and Clara when they get a message saying that the Rani is holding the Master's daughter captive. When they find her they then have to run from the Rani while dealing with a faulty TARDIS. Hope you enjoy it and please R&R :)
1. Come find me

**AN: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if I missed out something important. Also, I don't know much classic Who so if there's anything that I missed about the Master, The Doctor and The Rani please don't hesitate to tell me via review. The next update should be along in a couple of days, I know how irritating it is to be left on a cliff hanger so I'll try to get it to you as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The Master walked into the console room to see The Doctor and Clara standing and looking at the scanner. The incessant drums in his head quietened when he saw Clara and he spoke quickly to keep his mind off that. "Did I oversleep again?" Both of them ignored him.

"You'd better come and see this, Master," the Doctor said.

The Master walked over and looked at the scanner. It was showing a message, written in Gallifreyan, from an old friend-turned-enemy that the Master had thought was dead.

_Master,_

_I have Thief. If you wish her to live then do not attempt to interfere with my plans again._

_Rani_

Underneath, written in a tiny hand that the Master instantly recognised was another message.

_Come find me. T_

The Master turned to the Doctor, the drums beating so hard he could scarcely hear his own voice over them. "You told me she died."

"I thought she did. When I got the call to return to Gallifrey she was safe on Earth. When I came back she was gone."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," Clara said. "But what's going on?" The Master turned away, studying the scanner while The Doctor explained things to Clara.

"Thief was the Master's daughter. When Rassilon came to force him to fight in the Time War, he asked me to take her away with me. She travelled with me for a while but then I got the call to come back, so I left her safe on Earth. When I came back and couldn't find her I assumed she'd died in the Time War."

"But what does that have to do with this message."

"Oh, I forgot you can't read Gallifreyan. The Rani has taken her captive."

"I'm guessing you know this Rani."

"We used to be friends," The Master said. "But when the Rani willingly followed Rassilon into war she changed. When she was one of the ones who called for my execution I knew that she had changed too far. Ever since that day we've been enemies."

He felt Clara's hand touch his shoulder in comfort. "That must have been terrible."

"It's no less than I deserve." After a moment he shrugged Clara's hand off his shoulder and turned to face the Doctor.

"We'll help you find her," The Doctor promised.

"Good. I hope you have some idea of where to start looking."

"After breakfast," Clara said. The Time Lords looked at her, identical expressions of confusion on their faces. "We can look after breakfast."

"But-" The Master began.

"But nothing," Clara said firmly, leading the way towards the kitchen. "I'm famished!"

In the empty console room, most of the words on the scanner disappeared, apart from the last line, which grew larger and larger until it filled the screen.

_Come find me._


	2. The heart beat of a Time Lord

The Master growled and bashed the wall of the console room in frustration. It had been three weeks since they'd received the message, and they were no closer to finding Thief. The TARDIS hummed in disapproval and the Master muttered an apology. He hadn't meant to annoy her, but it was so frustrating! The drums in his head were louder than ever. He was interrupted by a cough from the doorway. It was Clara.

"I brought you some tea."

"Thanks," The Master took the mug from her hands and stared into the depths. Clara looked across the room at the Doctor who shrugged.

"Do something," Clara mouthed at him.

"What?" he mouthed back. She shrugged. The Doctor settled for resting a hand on the Master's shoulder while Clara went to look at the scanner. "We'll get her back, Koschei," he said softly in Gallifreyan. The Master said nothing, but he didn't shrug the Doctor's hand off his shoulder either.

"Uh, guys," Clara said. "I think you should see this." They both ran over. On the scanner were several Gallifreyan characters. "What is it?" Clara asked.

"Space-time coordinates," the Master cried. "From Thief as well! It'll lead us straight to her." He spun and grabbed Clara by the shoulders, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You brilliant girl, Clara Oswald, we'll find her yet!"

Ten minutes later, when the TARDIS shook and knocked him over for the fifth time he was regretting his decision to let the Doctor drive. "Do you have to hit every bump?" he demanded, catching Clara by the shoulders when she stumbled into him.

"This isn't easy, you know," the Doctor shouted, pushing buttons and pulling levers frantically.

"We let me do it then!"

"You? Fly my TARDIS? Not after last time."

"At least I passed my flying exam. The instructor said it would be a sorry day for the universe if you ever got your hands on a de-materialisation circuit." He paused as they were flung across the room, Clara landing on top of him. The TARDIS had landed. "I'm starting to think the old instructor was right," the Master grumbled, giving Clara a hand to help her up.

"Great," The Master grumbled. "We're stuck on a ship in the middle of nowhere and we can't even find the control room."

"We don't _want_ to find the control room," the Doctor reminded him. "We just want to find Thief and get out of here."

"And how are we supposed to do that when we don't know where we are?"

"You were the one who wanted to come here."

"Well maybe if your sonic screwdriver was working we'd have found her by now."

"I told you, it doesn't do wood!"

"Children, children, squabble later," Clara said, trying not to laugh. "Why don't you try reading the signs?" They both looked at her.

"Signs?" the Master queried. Clara pointed to the ceiling. Right at the top of the wall were some Gallifreyan characters.

"Honestly," she said. "You could try _looking_."

They had followed the signs to the brig in the end, not the control room, although the Master had been torn between finding Thief and giving the Rani hell. "Can you hurry up?" he demanded. The Doctor was trying to open all of the cell doors, but so far all the ones they'd checked were empty.

"Shush," the Doctor said.

"_What?_"

"No, seriously, shush. I can hear something." They all listened. Floating down the corridor was the sound of someone singing.

"That's Thief," The Master said. "That was always her favourite song." They ran, following the sound down the corridor. The Master felt hope rising in his hearts. They were so close! He would finally be able to see his daughter again.

They reached the cell door and the Doctor set about trying to open it. The Master paced impatiently.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying. The Rani doesn't make her prisons easy to break into you know." Finally, after an agony of waiting, the lock clicked. The Master flung open the door, and felt his hearts stop.

It was empty.

On the wall, in Gallifreyan, ten words were written.

_You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?_

In the Master's head, the drums roared.

Clara couldn't read the words on the wall, but from the look on the Master's face, she could guess what they meant. "Clara," the Doctor said quietly. "Get out of the way."

"What?"

"The rage of a Time Lord is a terrible thing, Clara. Get out of the way." He pulled her backwards as the Master turned. There was nothing even remotely human in his eyes in that moment. He walked out the door, energy crackling around his hands.

"We have to go after him!" Clara cried.

"Yeah, just don't get in his way."

The Master didn't even seem to have to look at the signs, he just went the right way. The Doctor and Clara hurried after him. "Ah," the Doctor said. "I wondered where that corridor lead. Control room, here we come!"

"Doctor." Clara said disapprovingly.

"What?"

"Do you have to make a joke out of everything? In fact, don't answer that. I'm not sure I want the answer."

Sure enough, the Master lead them straight to the control room, where the Rani stood at the controls, looking down at the burning world beneath her. On the far side of the room, a young girl was being held by two guards, but the Master didn't see her. A burst of energy hit the Rani in the ribs and knocked her backwards. "Where is she?" The Master demanded.

"What?" The Rani looked to the girl in the corner, confused.

"I said, where is she?" The Master raised his hands, ready to blast the Rani again, but then someone grabbed his arm. In the background he could hear shouting, all variants on, "Will someone stop that lunatic?" but he ignored them, looking down at the person who had grabbed his arm.

It was a young woman, about sixteen, with short ragged black hair and curious green eyes. She looked up at him, desperately. "Father stop! It's all right, I'm here." In a dream, the Master reached up to touch her face. She was here. She was alive. He hugged her tight, and there was a deafening silence in his head where the drums used to be. And then he heard it.

_thump-thump-thump-thump thump-thump-thump-thump_

That was what he'd been hearing. That was what the drums were.

The heart beat of a Time Lord.


	3. Why are you called Thief?

**AN: Hi, sorry for not updating for so long, and I know this chapter's a bit short, but i have had literally tons of homework at the moment, and unfortunately fanfiction has had to take a back seat :(  
Thankfully, school breaks up in three and a half school days (not that that I'm counting or anything) so the next chapter should be up some time soon. Until then, enjoy!  
**

* * *

_It's not easy, being a father again after all these years_, the Master mused. _As far as I'm concerned, Thief's still a child, but she's been fending for herself for years, she's not a child anymore. _Then something rather strange occurred to him. He went looking for the Doctor.

The Doctor was in the library, chatting with Clara. "Where's Thief?" the Master asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"In the kitchen, trying to work the toaster," Clara informed him. He nodded.

"I've been thinking..." he began.

"Tell me something I don't already know," the Doctor muttered. After glaring at him to make him shut up, the Master continued.

"As I was saying... I've been thinking. Thief's been living on her own for a while. Right?" They both nodded. "With little previous knowledge of the planet she was living on. Right?"

"Right."

"And no prior knowledge of any allergies, or anything poisonous that would force her to regenerate, right?" The Doctor's eyes widened, he'd seen where this was going.

"Right."

"So, how come she's still wearing the same body?"

"She's never regenerated."

"I think I'm missing something," Clara confessed.

"What they're getting at," Thief said from the doorway. "Is that when most young Time Lords are forced to live on a planet they don't know anything about they manage to poison themselves in the first five minutes and then they're forced to regenerate." She munched on an apple.

"So why didn't it happen to you?" Clara asked. Thief shrugged.

"Just lucky, I guess." She looked at the Doctor. "You're toaster's useless. There's nowhere to put the bread."

* * *

The Master was in the garden, standing on a balcony and looking out at the exotic plants when the Doctor found him. "Clara and Thief are cooking dinner."

"Not hungry."

"You ought to eat something, Koschei. Not even Time Lords can go forever without eating."

"Still not hungry." The Doctor sighed and leant against the railing. The Master continued to look out at the garden and he occasionally tapped his fingers in a pattern of four.

"What's wrong, Master?" The Doctor asked finally.

"Thief."

"Uh... come again?"

"How am I supposed to be a father again after all this time? And I wish the drums would make up their mind!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well they're loud and then soft and then loud again. It doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does. It responds to your emotions, Koschei. When you're angry or sad or depressed they get louder and when you're happy they get softer." The Master was silent for a moment.

"Huh. I never thought of it like that." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't. Come on. I'm starving."

When they got to the kitchen, Clara was chatting quite happily to Thief. "Why do they call you Thief?" she asked.

"When we're initiated to go into the academy, we have to look into the untempered schism. Some go mad." She points to the Master. "Some run away." She points to the Doctor. "And some get inspired." She points to herself. "When I looked into the schism, I could see time. How it moved and flowed. I could see how to step out of time, how to bend it to my will. That's why Father sent me away from Gallifrey at the beginning of the Time War, he was afraid they would use me as a weapon against the Daleks."

"Why?" Thief grinned and twirled the Doctor's sonic screwdriver between her fingers.

"It makes me an excellent Thief, because even the most sophisticated equipment can't detect me."

The oven beeped. "Dinner's ready!" Clara called.

"No it isn't," Thief said, frowning. "That was the TARDIS." No sooner had the words left her mouth then they were flung across the room.

Dinner forgotten, the four of them raced to the console room. The Doctor grabbed the scanner.

"What's going on?" Clara yelled over the noise of the TARDIS.

"Someone's after us!" The Doctor cried. "I think it's the Rani!"

The Master scowled. "You should have let me finish her when I had the chance. I knew she would try something like this!"

"If we can get far enough into the Time Vortex we should be safe," Thief shouted. "Her ship isn't a TARDIS, it won't be able to follow us."

"Right!" The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Master, Thief, give me a hand, between us we should be able to pilot her properly."

Thief frowned. "Don't you normally need six pilots to fly a TARDIS?"

The Master snorted. "Since when has that stopped him? You may want to hang onto something, Clara," he added. "If I know the Doctor, this ride's about to get bumpy!"


	4. Milk, Cookies and midnight conversations

**AN: So, here's the next chapter! This one is just to kind of fill in background information, why the Rani's chasing them, how the Master and Thief got separated, etc. Thanks to everyone who left a review, especially rocketshipsandrayguns as one of your reviews gave me an idea for why the Rani's chasing them... but shush, spoilers! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The TARDIS was silent at last, floating aimlessly in the Time Vortex. Almost all of her passengers were asleep, the Time Lord's worn out from trying to pilot her away from the Rani's ship and Clara was sleeping simply because humans needed to sleep so much more than Time Lord's. The TARDIS was thinking about redesigning her interior (again) because she was bored when she heard a mind reaching for help. It was the little Time Lord, the one they called Thief. She was dreaming. A nightmare. The TARDIS wanted to help, but she couldn't, the little one wouldn't let her into her mind. So instead she reached for the mind of the other Time Lord, the one who was friends with her thief. Someone had to help the little one with her nightmares.

* * *

_Father looks down at me and I can tell that he's scared. Not for himself, he has a plan for getting away from the other's, but he's worried for me. "You'll be alright with Theta, yeah?" he asks. I nod, trying to smile. Theta is Father's friend's nickname. His name in the Academy was Theta Sigma, but Father says that I should call him Doctor as that's the name he chose._

"_What about you?" I ask._

"_Don't worry about me," he says. "I'll be fine."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise." He leads me over to where the Doctor is waiting. The Doctor is planning to run away with his granddaughter, who I'm supposed to call Susan. He says something I can't hear to the Doctor, and then he looks at me. "You be good for the Doctor, yeah? And I'll join you when I can."_

"_Okay."_

"_See you later, Thief."_

"_See you later Father." I follow the Doctor and Susan, and we're almost at their TARDIS when it happens. Three other TARDISes appear, and I wince when I hear their songs in my head. They're not nice. All they sing about is death and destruction and war, not the joys of the universe like the Doctor's TARDIS does. I don't think it will be a good idea for Father to go inside one of them. I start to head back towards Father, to warn him, because he can't hear the TARDISes sing, but Susan grabs my hand._

"_No Thief, you have to come with us." I turn to argue with her, but then I feel it. Someone's in Father's mind! They're changing him, turning him bad. In my mind's eye, I see what Father will do now they've changed him, I see all the people who will die, all the time's he'll have to fight the Doctor._

_And then I see him die._

"_No! Father!" I don't even realise I'm screaming until Susan asks me what's wrong. I ignore her and turn to run to Father, but then the Doctor takes my other hand._

"_Come along Thief," he says sadly. "There's nothing we can do for your Father now." I stare at him, and I realise that he saw it to, what they did to Father, and I know, I just _know_ that they'll pay for it, one day. So I follow the Doctor and Susan into the TARDIS, not looking back because I don't want to see what they've done to him. But in my mind, I still cry for my Father. _Father, please Father, come back to me. Come find me. _As the TARDIS de-materialises, I can hear in my head the songs of the wrong TARDISes, and then Father's TARDIS joins in, and I cry as I realise they've torn my family apart._

* * *

The Master woke with a start when he felt the TARDIS in his head. It was something about Thief, but it was hard to comprehend, as no four dimensional creature can ever really understand an eleven dimensional one. He wandered down the hallways looking for Thief's bedroom, when he bumped into Clara. "Sorry," he said, steadying her. "I should watch where I'm walking."

"That's all right," Clara said. "I was walking too fast."

"What are you doing up anyway?" the Master asked. "I thought humans had to sleep more than Time Lords."

"We do, but I was woken up by the TARDIS. Something about Thief. She seemed to think I could help."

"Me too." He would've asked her if she knew where Thief's room was when he heard the screams. The drums in his head roared, and all he could think of was that the Rani had somehow found a way onto the TARDIS. He raced through the corridor's, Clara behind him, and when he reached Thief's room he flung the door open, a bad habit he'd picked up from the Doctor as he never bothered to knock. He paused, confused. He'd been expecting to find the Rani, but no. Thief seemed to be asleep, her eyes screwed up and tears leaking down her cheeks. A nightmare, the Master realised. She screamed again and the Master moved forwards to try and wake her up, it broke his hearts to see her like that.

"Thief," he said. "Thief it's okay, I'm here. It's just a dream, Thief, wake up." She woke with a start, and then threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"I was so scared, Father," she said, speaking in Gallifreyan automatically. "You were gone and I was so scared."

"It was just a dream Thief." An idea struck him and he stood up. Awkwardly, as Thief was still hanging on round his neck, but he stood up. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen and have a midnight snack, that'll make you feel better."

The three of them were walking down the corridor's, Thief running ahead to see if she could find the kitchen. "She seems so much younger now," Clara said, watching her.

"She is. On Gallifrey she'd be little more than a child, and every so often it shows. She grew up in your world, so she thinks of herself as almost an adult, but on the TARDIS she can become a child again."

"I've found the kitchen!" Thief cried, poking her head back round the corner. "One of them anyway."

They were sat at the kitchen table when Thief asked a question that had been bugging her for a while. "Father?"

"Yes Thief?"

"Why does the Rani hate me so much? Whenever she spoke to me, she seemed to really really hate me."

"Ah," the Master said. "That would be my fault." Clara and Thief looked at him expectantly and he sighed. "When we were younger, the Doctor, the Rani and I were great friends, but the Doctor had this habit of wandering off, so quite often it was just the Rani and I. She loved me, and made no effort to hide her affection. I didn't really know what to do, so I just ignored it and tried to continue being her friend. When we left the Academy, we lost touch, and I eventually married another woman. I had completely forgotten the Rani's affection for me, so I was surprised when I got a very nasty letter on my wedding day. She'd always been very possessive of me, and she got very jealous if I showed an interest in other girls, so when I got married to a different woman it turned her love to hatred. Then you were loomed, Thief, and it was even worse. That's why she was calling for my execution, because she hated me so much."

"She's pursuing us all over time and space because she loved you and you didn't love her back and married someone else?" Clara asked sceptically.

"Yeah."

"Talk about jealous." A slight snore interrupted them, and they turned to see Thief asleep with her head on the table. The Master grinned.

"Hot milk and cookies, works a charm." He stood and picked Thief up easily. He headed to the door and then paused. "Uh, Clara, could you open the door for me please?" She laughed and got up.

"How did you know that the milk and cookies would send her back off to sleep?" Clara asked as they walked down the corridor.

"It always has," the Master said. "When she was little and didn't want to go to bed, I'd give her some milk and cookies and she'd be asleep in seconds. It's a weakness of that body, so I'm glad she hasn't regenerated yet, or it wouldn't work."

When they got to Thief's bedroom, the Master laid her back down on the bed and tucked her in. "Sweet dreams Thief," he said softly.


	5. Eggs and milk

**AN: I know, I know, I haven't updated for ages, but I completely forgot, end of term and all, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Sorry for any mistakes by the way, 'cause it's like elven o'clock at night and 'm not at my best. Next update should hopefully be up sometime next week, but after that I'm going away for almost all of august, just warning you, so sorry if this doesn't get updated for a while.**

* * *

The next morning, when Thief, Clara and the master trooped into the console room, the Doctor was waiting for them, holding half a lever in his hand. "What's wrong?" Clara asked instantly.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" the Doctor asked, procrastinating.

"I know that look, Chinboy, that's the look that says 'oops that wasn't supposed to happen, oh well, I'll pretend it was meant to do that.'" The Doctor frowned.

"But this is my normal look."

Clara smirked. "Exactly. Now, what's wrong?"

"And does it have anything to do with the half a lever you're holding in your hand?" Thief added.

"Ah well," the Doctor said. "You know how our last trip was a bit..." he paused, searching for the word.

"Like being tossed around in a hurricane?"

"Nightmarish?"

"Like being driven by someone who's never seen a TARDIS console before?" Clara and Thief looked at the Master. "What? It was."

"...bumpy." The Doctor finished, firmly ignoring the others.

"_Bumpy?_" The Master was ignored as the Doctor continued.

"Anyway, the TARDIS needs some serious repairing, but I need to land her somewhere first."

"Earth?" Thief offered. "You seem to like that planet a lot." Clara sighed.

"I suppose you could park it at my flat, but I don't know what you lot are going to do all day."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were all settled into Clara's flat. Having taken one look at Clara's one bedroom flat, the three Time Lords had opted to sleep on the TARDIS. At the moment, the Doctor was in the console room trying to fix the TARDIS with the Master helpfully pointing out everything he was doing wrong, Thief was in the living room flicking through the channels on the tv and Clara was in the kitchen. She didn't have much food in the house, and she was writing a shopping list as she tried to think of how much food she would need to feed herself and three Time Lords. Even though they didn't need to eat as much as she did, they could easily finish off the small amount of food in her fridge and while they could always eat in the TARDIS, Clara was wary of trying to cook when the Doctor was repairing the TARDIS as the last time she tried that the oven exploded her soufflé.

"Thief," she called, momentarily forgetting that Thief wasn't your typical teenager. "I'm going to the supermarket to get some food. Don't open the door to strangers, yeah?" Getting no answer, she stuck her head into the living room and saw Thief absorbed in a kids cartoon. "Thief?"

"What? Yeah, okay, bye." Clara rolled her eyes, and she was just about to go out the front door when the Master stepped out of the TARDIS.

"I'm bored," he whined, sounding more like a five year old than a Time Lord.

"I thought you were helping the Doctor."

"He said I was annoying him."

"You could help me with the shopping." The Master looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "It's either that or watch tv with Thief or sit here until I get back." Thief was now watching one of the soap's that seemed to have continuous re-runs. The Master shuddered.

"People actually watch this trash?"

"Hey!" Thief cried. "I'm enjoying this."

"Can't you change channel?"

"I've lost the remote." The Master's shoulders slumped and he turned to Clara.

"I guess I'm coming shopping."

"Brilliant. I'll need someone to help me carry all the bags back." The Master's shoulders seemed to slump even further.

"Are you sure you can't find the remote?" he asked Thief.

"I've looked everywhere." The Master sighed and followed Clara out the door. Once she was sure they'd gone, Thief pulled the remote out from behind the cushion and changed channel back to the kids cartoon, grinning.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take to fix the TARDIS?" Clara asked, pushing the trolley along.

"How am I supposed to know?" the Master asked moodily, walking along next to her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black hoodie.

"You're the Time Lord."

"It's a temperamental TARDIS. It could take anywhere from two hours to a year to fix, but don't tell the Doctor I called it that."

"Huh. I might need some more food." Reaching for a packet of pasta, Clara found that she was about two inches too short to reach it.

"Here." The Master reached past her, reaching it easily and dropping it into the trolley.

"Thanks." Clara blinked. It wasn't like the Master to help someone without complaining.

"I'm bored." The Master announced, two minutes later.

"Do Time Lords have the attention span of a two year old?"

"What?"

"That's your favourite saying at the moment, 'I'm bored'."

"It's not my fault Time Lord brains are superior to human ones."

"If you're really bored, go and find some eggs and milk. I want to bake another soufflé." The Master nodded and wandered off, his hands still in his pockets.

"Eggs," he said absently. "Eggs and milk."

When they got back to the flat, after carrying two bags of shopping home each with the Master complaining every step of the way, they found the Doctor and Thief watching a cartoon.

"I thought you couldn't find the remote," the Master said, after dropping his two bags on the floor of the kitchen and wandering into the living room.

"I couldn't," Thief said, radiating innocence. "The Doctor found it."

"It was behind a cushion," the Doctor said absently.

"I take it you've fixed the TARDIS then?"

"Sort of."

"How can you sort of fix a TARDIS?" Clara asked from the kitchen.

"Well," the Doctor said. "Every time I fixed something, something else would go wrong. And then she burned my hand, so I guessed she didn't want to be fixed."

"We can't stay here forever, the Rani will find us sooner or later," the Master complained.

"You're welcome to try and fix the TARDIS," the Doctor said, still focusing on cartoon. The Master sat down on the sofa and didn't say anything. He was well aware that if he tried to fix the TARDIS when she didn't want to be fixed then he'd get far worse then a burnt hand.

* * *

Later that evening, after Clara had had some dinner and the rest of them had had a snack, Thief and the Doctor decided they should watch a movie. After squabbling over it for what seemed to Clara like hours, they decided on Disney's _Beauty and the Beast._ The Master complained that it was a child's film, but since he didn't actually say he didn't want to watch it they put it on anyway.

By halfway through, Thief was asleep again, her head in the Master's lap.

"Why does she need so much sleep?" Clara whispered.

"Her brain is still developing," the Master explained softly. "A Time Lord's brain is much larger than a human's, so she's still learning, her mind is still growing. For the first few decades of their life, a Time Lord lives much like a human, with a similar amount of food and sleep needed."

"Then what's his excuse?" Clara asked, nodding in the Doctor's direction. He was asleep at the other end of the sofa, Thief's feet in his lap and his head tilted back until it touched the wall behind the sofa. The Master shrugged.

At the end of the film, the Master watched the credits roll with heavy eyes. He'd barely gotten any sleep for the past few nights, worrying about Thief and the Rani tracking them down. He was surprised to realise that Clara's head was resting on his shoulder and that she was asleep as well. He'd just wait until the credits finished, then he'd wake everybody up so they could move to their beds. He felt his eyes close. Just a quick nap, that's all, just until the credits finished... When the credits finished, the room was silent apart from a few snores and the gentle humming of the TARDIS.


End file.
